The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Oct. 19, 2007, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 20 2007 014 642.6, as well as Oct. 14, 2008, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/EP2008/008675.
The present invention relates to an espagnolette, or casement or rotary, lock for a door or shutter, with a housing that can be fixed in position on the door panel or the shutter, and with an actuating shaft that is rotatably disposed in the housing, on the one hand being non-rotatably connected with a tongue, and on the other hand can be coupled with a look-actuating means.
An espagnolette lock having the aforementioned features is known from EP 0 175 211 A1. This espagnolette lock is comprised of the housing, which is to be placed into an appropriate opening in the door or shutter, and which on the outside is provided with an external thread for the threading-on of a fastening nut on the rear side until it rests against the door panel or the shutter, so that by means of the fastening nut the housing is secured on the door panel or the shutter.
Rotatable mounted in the interior of the housing is an actuating shaft, on the end of which, in a form-locking connection therewith, a tongue can be placed and by means of a screw that can be threaded, into the actuating shaft can be secured to the actuating shaft. Thus, the disadvantage of this espagnolette lock is that it is comprised of at least five individual components, each of which has to be manufactured individually, and the mounting or assembly of which to form a functional espagnolette lock requires a plurality of steps, and is therefore complicated and cumbersome.